


Difficult. (Unfinished)

by pieceoffontcestshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Soft Vore, This is really shit, Vore, safe vore, underswap - Freeform, underswap vore, undertale vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceoffontcestshit/pseuds/pieceoffontcestshit
Summary: vore happens, that's the only reason you're here. not even going to tell you what this story is about, you find out by yourself. hah. but it involves children so that's shit. It's not for sexual pleasure, this is just a thing I thought of, and I said yeah that sounds cool, and I decided to write it down. Cool? Cool.





	

   Papyrus's room was cold. It had no bed, it had no cabinet. It didn't even really have an ownership. It wasn't his, it wasn't his father's. It was a room he used to study. He studied and studied, trying to figure out how to read and how to spell. He struggled immensely, and no one helped him. His father would simply give him a kindergarten spelling book and pushed him aside to continue his science studies. Papyrus was 12, he didn't know he wasn't suppose to be here.

     He was tracing "A"s and "B"s and words he didn't even know how to pronounce. Papyrus was careful not to break his pencil, because once he did he wouldn't get another one. He was trying to focus, as the rain fell to the ground making rhythmic sounds that distracted him. He wanted to look outside, maybe even play in the rain with his brother, not study. But he wouldn't dare to go outside, especially at this time. He was absolutely positive that he would get hit for going outside at all.

     He traced a lowercase "K" over and over again, trying to figure out the difference between the uppercase one and the lowercase one. He began getting frustrated when he couldn't figure out how to pronounce "Kangaroo". It was so unnecessarily difficult to him. Papyrus began trying his best to focus again, trying to ignore the rain as much as he could. He shook his head in despair, completely clueless on what to do. He rubbed his forehead, trying to calm down.

     Sans opened the door slowly and it creaked loudly. Papyrus winced, his head shivering. It was so loud, and it completely ruined what he was trying to do. He felt sick and despicable. He needed to finish this, and he didn't have time to talk to his brother.

     "Papy-"

     "Not now." Papyrus said quickly.

     "Papy!"

      "I said not now." He repeated.

     "But I--"

     Papyrus turned around and glared at him. "Are you deaf? I told you! Not. Now. Go back into your room and do not bother me again!" He snapped angrily, loosing his patience.

     Sans sniffed, tears forming in his eyes. "I-I just... wanted you to tuck me into b-bed, that's all...." he mumbled quietly. He rubbed his eyes, obviously tired. Papyrus sighed and felt very, very guilty for what he had done. He got out of his chair and hugged Sans tenderly.

     "...'M sorry, I just... I just... I don't know. I don't hate you, I was just angry about something stupid." Sans nodded and sighed deeply.

    "I understand." he replied.

    "Well, let's get you to bed." Papyrus smiled and picked him up in his arms, walking over to their bedroom. He opened the door and looked around the room. It had a small mattress in the corner, a couple of books and pens next to it, with a candle a little farther away. Papyrus laid Sans down on the ground and closed the door. He lit the candle with a little bit of fire magic, and picked Sans up again. He snuggled up against the corner, holding Sans gently. He hummed a small tune while hearing the rain in the background continue to fall.

     Sans's eyes drowsily began to close. He was snug and warm, and the rain definitely helped him. Papyrus continued humming, feeling sleepy himself. Sans softly pressed his face against Papyrus' warm, orange hoodie. It was the only thing that kept them both warm at night, and it was pretty big, so both of them could fit inside. But Sans didn't get tucked in yet. He simply doze off, while Papyrus hummed.

     A loud noise woke Sans up, he looked around in confusion. Papyrus was looking away in embarrassment. It happened again, but this time it was louder and clearer. It was a loud stomach grumble coming from Papyrus's hoodie. Sans pressed the side of his head against Papyrus's tummy with curiosity. Papyrus sank into his hoodie, humiliated.

    "Are you hungry?" Sans asked. He nodded. "Well, why don't we get you something to eat?" he asked. Papyrus shook his head.

    "There is nothing we can eat." he reminded him. Sans blinked in confusion.

    "Yes there is! There's a ton of things we could eat. Like apples, and oranges, and uh, carrots?" Sans was desperately trying to come up with different things, he thought that maybe it would make Papyrus less hungry.

    "Carrots?" Papyrus asked, not sure what that was.

    "Yeah, carrots! They're orange, like your hoodie, and the grow underground." He explained.

    Papyrus looked at him, surprised. "Where did you learn that?" He asked.

    "I read it in a book." he smiled.

    Papyrus's eyes widened. "Y-you know how to read?" He asked. "Can you help me learn how to read?"

    Sans nodded. "Of course I can! All you had to do was ask." Sans nuzzled into him.

    Papyrus smiled, but then huffed. "Why did dad make you the smart one? I had to learn everything from scratch, but you're already born with all of this knowledge. It's just unfair..."

    Sans shook his head. "I'm not the smart one. We're both smart, you're just not there yet. Remember, I was made from your DNA, I am like you, and that means that you will learn eventually."

    Papyrus sighed. "But you're so small, and tiny, how could he ever fit so much information inside of your little head?" Sans shrugged.

    "Now that, I don't know."

    Papyrus's stomach reminded everyone that he was hungry by growling loudly. He whined, not liking how much it hurt him. "When was the last time we even ate?" he asked.

     "I don't remember." Sans said. "Can I call you carrot?" he asked.

     Papyrus snorted. "No. Unless I'm allowed to call you blueberry." He stared at Sans' large, round, blue eyes. They stared back at him, puzzled. "What? Have you not seen your eyes before? They're blue, like blueberries.

     Sans shook his head. "No, I haven't. Maybe I just haven't noticed before." he leaned against Papyrus's tummy again. It grumbled, very unhappy. Papyrus sighed, and leaned against the wall. Sans kept thinking about how he could feed his brother. He suddenly thought of something.

   "Hey! I got it, you can just eat me." he smiled. 

   "... Wh-what?"

   "Yeah! I mean, we keep naming each other after food, so why not?"

   "Um, okay, but that doesn't mean I should eat you... It's not a good reason."

   "Why not? I want to help you." he pouted.

   "I get it, but, I think you can help in other ways." He didn't want to tell him that he could die if he did that.

   "Come on, just taste me, at least." he begged. Papyrus thought about it for a bit.

   "Okay, but that's all I'm going to do, okay?" Papyrus said, and Blue nodded quickly in reply.

   "But if you like it, then you have to eat me! Got it?" Blue said in return.

   "No, I don't 'got it', I don't want to do that."

   "You will if you like it." Blue crossed his arms.

   Papyrus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay." He knew he actually wasn't going to enjoy this, or actually eat his brother. Sans scooted closer, and stared up at Papyrus. He stuck his fingers inside of Papyrus's mouth. Papyrus winced, but wasn't sure what else to do. He spit them out. "Don't do that!" He wiped his mouth. Sans snickered softly.

   "What else am I suppose to do?" he asked.

   "You're suppose to stay still for a while. This won't take long, because I'm not going to like it." Once Papyrus finished his sentence, Sans stayed completely still. Papyrus licked Sans's forehead carefully. It didn't seem to taste like anything, until he suddenly began to drool. He was confused by this, but he didn't say anything. He was licking for a lot longer than he thought he was, but Sans was completely okay with this. His stomach growled loudly, making Papyrus jump a bit, surprised. 

   Sans snickered again. "You did like it!"

   "No I didn't, I didn't!" He lied.

   "Yes you did! You were drooling."

   "I--" Papyrus's stomach interrupted the argument with a loud, hungry grumble. Papyrus whined.

   "See! Even your stomach agrees with me." Sans giggled.

   "I hate it when you laugh like that!" Papyrus huffed in embarrassment.

   "I know." He stuck out his tongue at him.

   "W-w-well, I'm not going to eat you! That's just weird..."

   "Sooner or later you're going to do it, I know you like it." Sans snickered.

   Papyrus looked away. He had formed tears at the edge of his eyes.  "I-I don't want t-to kill you, I d-don't want... want to do it eventually..."

   Sans looked up at him and smiled. "I know. But I want to help." Papyrus shook his head rapidly. Sans hugged him, and hummed. Papyrus began calming down, slowly. It had been such a hard and painful day, he didn't need this extra drama, and Sans understood that. He stayed silent for a moment, and Papyrus began falling asleep. A loud noise broke the silence. Papyrus sighed, it was his stomach again. "Come on, just this one time? I'll be fine, I promise, I will comeback. All you have to do is unsummon your tummy and you won't have to cry again." Papyrus nodded, he already knew how to do that, but, what if he didn't do it on time? What if he was too late? He didn't want to take the risk.

UNFINISHED


End file.
